War
by Punk1Pikachu
Summary: Leon works on his uncle's PokeDayCare, until his rival unknowingly gives him the chance to become a Pokemon Trainer. He and his cousin Peter find themselves involved in a gang war that successfully escaped the authorities for over a decade.


**Summary: Leon Black wasn't allowed to go on his Pokemon journey with his peers, instead working at his uncle's Pokemon DayCare with his cousin Peter LaRoche. After an encounter with his rival's powerful, neglected starter, Leon finally gets his chance to be a Pokemon Trainer and finds himself involved with matters much more illegal and dangerous than his cousin's weed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or anything Pokemon related, only these OC's. And there will be quite a bit of swearing and maybe innuendo, hence the T-rating.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I carefully edged my way towards a raging Typhlosion. Despite their appearance and classification as "The Volcano Pokemon", They were quire mellow Pokemon, though a bit competitive, and at times stubborn. This particular specimen had just laid its an egg and was very protective. The father was a Slaking. Be glad you did not have to bear the mental images of a 300 pound ape-like creature as it seduced and then…fornicated with a rather cute Pokemon.

"Easy girl, I won't hurt you…" I cooed as I slowly walked closer. She looked at me warily and gradually lowered its guard. I sighed in relief and took the final steps to her and gave her a Babiri berry. My uncle Jay, owner of the Pokemon DayCare was experimenting with different foods for different Pokemon, his theory being the happier the parents, the better the offspring.

"LEON!" a voice bellowed. Shit. With a roar, the startled Typhlosion released a series of ember at me.

And thus my cousin, uncle Jay's son, Peter LaRoche made his arrival with one of the DayCare helpers, Happiny, happily hitch-hiking on his head. He grinned goofily, his eyes somewhat droopy and bloodshot and an unlit blunt in hand.

"Ah, thanks man, my lighter's outta fuel," he said. Peter leaned forward and lit the blunt with a small fire FROM MY HAIR! I yelped and swat at my head, putting out the fire. "Hapiiiiinnnnnnnnnyyyyy" the happy pink fellow sighed as it inhaled the smoke.

"What's up Peter?.....I'm not giving you money for 'a date with Mary-Jane' again just because you bought me Pokeballs!" You see, my mom would not let me register to become a Pokemon Trainer on my 10th birthday, and never planned on letting me. The closest she would let me to doing so was working in uncle Jay's DayCare, hoping that'd be good enough.

But it wasn't. I'd much prefer having my own Pokemon to bond with, to beat the hell outta other Pokemon with. Sometimes working here was depressing, the amount of Magikarp we got from lazy trainers, or the selfish trainers that'd have their Pokemon boned to the bone in the hopes that the resulting offspring would have some powerful Egg Move.

"Haha, whatever Leon da Black man, I offered to hotbox you, can't say I don't care," I rolled my eyes at his abuse of my name, "but some dude's here claiming he's gonna pick up that Typhlosion. 'Round the same height and age as you, blonde hair, blue eyes. Emo clothes. Had to refrain Happiny here from bitchslapping him."

"Oh…." I trailed off. "Why'd you stop her?" Larson Wilde, my complete fuckin' opposite. Even by appearance alone we were different. He believed the whole point of being a Pokemon trainer was profit. It didn't take rocket science to tell his Pokemon didn't quite trust him, but yet they were powerful. For some reason however, he came solely with an Eevee of all things.

"What happened to your victims?" I snarled. Peter wisely decided to tend to the other Pokemon in the DayCare. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him fall over, Happiny cheering as they tumbled about.

Larson smirked, "Ditched those weaklings a long time ago. To think I'd try to train common Pokemon. But I've come back for MY Typhlosion." As much as I hated it, I had to return her. I searched my hoodie pockets for the right Pokeball, as Larson appraised the Typhlosion,

"Still pathetic of course," he deducted, "you're going to have a fun target practice today Gallant, especially if you want dinner." I growled, but had to keep to uncle Jay's rules (1. Be pleasant to the customers 2. Make sure Peter doesn't mistake the Poke Eggs as munchies.). He lazily flung me 500 Pokedollars as I handed him his PokeBall.

"Ty, get in." he commanded, and with a whimper she was converted to red energy and stored in the ball.

"Ty's a bloody BOY'S name!" I yelled as he left the premises. I heard him laugh and respond, "Why yes, I will have a good day." I clenched my fists and tried to calm down. Deep breathe. Clear my mind. Count to ten.

"_....One_-"

"DUDE, I'm gonna make some DANK omelets with this sucker!" And a cream and blue coloured egg was thrust into my hands.

* * *

**(A/N)** **Haha and there's my first chapter. Please REVIEW and give me some feedback, no flames, just constructive criticism and ideas. Especially on the title. The reason for it will be explained in the next chapter or two, but still I'm not quite sure about it.  
**

**As a sidenote, writing this on Microsoft Office killed with all the red, unrecognized words. Sigh.**


End file.
